INUYASHA: SESSHOUMARU CHRONICLES
by ArkAng3l
Summary: A Continuation AFTER Inuyasha The Final Act,this story stays with Sesshoumaru and my OC Hikari from present,Sesshoumaru and Hikari met along time ago she was 8,11 years later S&H meet again but she doesn't remember him. Good reviews on DA, please review.
1. The Girl Who Stole His 1st Kiss

Inuyasha: Sesshoumaru Chronicles

Please read Author's note before reading the story.

Author's note:

-it's supposed to be about what happens after they defeat Naraku and after Kagome and Inuyasha get married etc. but it starts out in a flashback (w/ Sesshoumaru) and Inuyasha was still stuck to the tree)

-i have pics up of some of the OC's that will be in it, some of them will not be the best but 3 of them are and more will come but they are good enough to give you there image, look them up at

ALSO READ THIS, SO YOU DON'T GET CONFUSED ABOUT THE WHOLE ANGEL/ SEMI-ANGEL THING #/d386ma2

-things will be explained through out the story so pay close attention

-contains proper OCs for the story

-please enjoy and please leave a comment. n_n

The Girl Who Steals Sesshoumaru's First Kiss

* * *

(11 years ago in the present and in the the Feudal Era 489 years)

It was a dark and dreary night, gray clouds showing hints of rain and bits of thunder, with a few hours left till the sun would start to rise. Deep in the heart of the misty, eerie wood of Feudal Japan, there was a red horse carriage being pulled by a demon called Ongokuki. These types of sneaky yet large demons lure human children by using a pan flute and typically, they would sell them to others for a steady profit.

This Ongokuki didn't have a pan flute that was made like the others; his was made with a Demon Serpents spine. He wanted the most beautiful demon children so he could sell them for a high price to human lords and mistresses. He had recently stolen six children from a medium sized demon village that had no grudges against humans, one called the Aoi Village, one was a Panther demon, to of them were Dog demons, and the other three were Fox demons.

Presently, there were demon children inside of the wicked carriage, and the Ongokuki was taking them far away from their homes. The children inside the carriage were shackled by their ankles, and all of them were wide awake, crying for their parents as they tried their hardest to break free. But none of them succeeded.

In the front, on the inside of the carriage, there was a group of three kids. One was an dog demon boy, and he was at least twelve years old. He had gray eyes, lemonade blonde hair and slightly tanned skin. The other two children were girls that were clinging on to the boy for dear life. The girl on his left was also a dog demon, one who had long and wavy lavender hair, spring green eyes shining out of the darkness. A blue stripe was seen on both her cheeks, as was her dark skin. This child was but eleven years old. The girl on the boy's right was much younger, about seven years old. She was a Panther demon with pink hair, soft purple eyes and pale skin. Both of the girls were crying on his shoulder.

The girl with the purple hair spoke first through her sobs." What's going to happen to us Yoshiro?"

"I don't know, Mana..." the boy answers. He wiped the pink haired girl's tears away, all the while telling her " Don't cry Chiyo, someone will come to save us and-"

" I wouldn't be so sure." The interruption was made from a girl that was across from the three captured children.

Three pairs of eyes took in the sight of the girl. She was eight years of age, with hair that was golden orange, cut in a boy's style, close to the head and ears. Her eyes were cold, not warm like the other children's, and they were crimson red, a small orange tint lining the area around her pupils. She had slight tanned skin and an aroma emanated off of her, that of apples, acai berry, and a tinge of earth. The difference between her and the other children, was that unlike them, she wore no shackles or chains around her ankles because be for the left the village the Ongokuki took them off, he knew that she wouldn't run away because her ankles were in a bad state. Her clothing consisted of a strange light blue night gown with thin straps and a white cherry-blossom necklace swung from her neck on a fine silver chain.

The girl was hugging her knees and once more she spoke, her voice edged with iron.

"There isn't a person in the world who would want to save a bunch of kids that they don't care about. You're wasting your time on wishful thinking."

Chiyo broke the silence first, and in a voice choked with sobs.

"Who do you think you are?" Mana yelled, anger rising in her tone.

After a moment, the seeming cold eyed girl answered. "My name is Hikari." There was a calm tone to her voice, nothing that of the anger and sadness in the other children.

Yoshiro spoke then, a question on his lips." Tell me something Hikari, are you not hopeful?"

Hikari turned her head to look at him, and with the way her eyes were filled with pain, it made the boy flinch. Then her eyes became filled with anger, "Why should i be hopeful? I gave up on hope along time ago, because..." sadness and anger became prevalent on her features, and tears formed in the young girls eyes " my family... was killed"

The group of kids was shocked from what she said. The carriage came to a sudden stop making all the kids shift from where they were sitting.

"Ouch." Yoshiro mumbled when Hikari landed on top of him and a blush stained his features.

Hikari noticed she was on top of him, and scurried off as quick as she could. Bashfully, she began to apologize.

"S-sorry, I-"

"Who goes there?" The Ongokuki yelled furiously, Hikari and Yoshiro bravely poked their heads out, wondering who the demon was talking to.

The moon had streamed out of the clouds, and in the light, a figure was clearly seen. It was a tall man with cold golden eyes, long metallic silver hair, and a blue moon crest on his fore-head. Demon markings. Two magenta stripes lined his cheeks, his hands, and some magenta lines were seen on his eyelids. The sign of royalty. A fur pelt lined his right shoulder, and his body was adorned with magnificent armor. The last thing that was seen was the sword on his left hip, one that had surely made many enemies fall to their deaths.

The Ongokuki immediately recognized the man. "L-Lord Sesshoumaru!" He scurried off to the carriage as fast as his legs would carry him.

'Lord Sesshoumaru?' Hikari dared not voice the thought, lest she get hope.

"Is he is a paying costumer?" That was Hikari, voicing her own thoughts

"Why would you think that?" Yoshiro turned to Hikari in his inquiry.

"LORD Sesshoumaru. Jimbo, the Ongokuki only sells to those who are rich, but his customers are usually human. This guy is a demon, though that makes it weird..." Hikari shook her head. "Yoshiro, it's not safe for you to stay here. If I am right, he will grab the first kid he sees or grabs. He tortures them in front of his buyers until they seem interested." She lost herself in memory then. "He always saw me but he would pick the ones right next to me"

"How do you know?" Yoshiro questioned her.

"I have been with him for a week now, how could anyone not know that much in a week?" Yoshiro could tell with the severity of her tone, that she was telling the truth.

"But this Sesshoumaru person might save us." Hikari said out-loud with a small smile and a look of hope on her face.

'I don't know why but this demon guy Sesshoumaru makes me feel hopeful again.' Hikari thought to herself.

Yoshiro looked at her and smiled,' So, you haven't lost all hope yet.'

The voice of Lord Sesshoumaru interrupted the children's voices. He spoke with a calm tone, yet it was lined with ice." Why should I spare you? Years ago you tried to steal me away from The Lord of the West, my own father. You ended up failing to do so, and he was a fool to have let you live." He raised his hand in front of him, and it began to glow a bright green.

Jimbo backed away until he his back hit the carriage. Leering, he reached inside and Hikari saw that he was aiming for Yoshiro. Without thinking, Hikari re-acted to this.

"Look out!" The saffron haired girl managed to push Yoshiro out of the way, and he hit the ground. Still, he was up in an instant and grabbed her right arm, allowing for him to pull her out of the carriage.

Yoshiro tried to reach for her, and yelled her name. "Hikari!"

Chiyo was scared and she asked Yoshiro frantically, "What do we do now?"

"The only way to get out of these chains is to transform. Every one! If we try to transform into our forms right now then we can get out and help Hikari." Yoshiro then tried to transform into his dog demon form, he only made it to the first stage but he kept trying.

"But we can't do that until we are older." Mana stated

Yoshiro feeling exhausted then said," We still have to try, we have no choice."

Yoshiro tried over and over again and then the others immediately joined in trying to transform.

Jimbo had just realized he pulled out Hikari instead of the young dog demon boy. He spoke then, in a greedy tone" Sorry, Lil' miss I didn't mean to pull you out, let me put you back in." He made the motion of placing her back in the carriage, but stopped when Hikari spoke.

"No! Leave them alone! Just use me... I am of no use to you and I don't want to see them suffer under your hands! I am willing to take their place." Jimbo looked at and grinned, showing he had no intention of following her orders.

"How noble and such big words for an eight year old kid. But no dice. You're my favorite and I would like to keep you so that when you're old enough, we can get married!" Hikari looked at him in disgust.

"Ew! I would rather marry someone in the carriage or that Demon guy!" she paused to point to Lord Sesshoumaru, and he was silent as always," You're just way too ugly!"

Jimbo chuckled, as if he found her bravery amusing. "What can you do in your condition? You hurt your left ankle badly because of the shackles, you are weak and you can't do anything." He licked her cheek with his tongue, igniting anger in the young girl.

Hikari got began grinding her teeth, feeling anger course through her being. "Don't ever...lick my face!" She swung her legs up in the air and managed to kick him square in the face, she then hissed in pain because of her ankles.

"You Wench!" Jimbo attacked her, and she was slammed into the closest tree, left gasping for air. Jimbo made his hand a fist. "I'll kill you!"

Before he could hit her, he was sliced to pieces from a whip made of a green light, that of which came from Sesshoumaru's hand. He walked over to Jimbo's dead corpse, and retrieved a pair of keys. He turned on his heel and strode over to Hikari. She brought herself up to her knees and looked up at him, wondering what the Demon Lord meant to do. Sesshoumaru dropped the keys in front of her, and just as he did that, the heaven's released sprinkles of rain from the clouds above head. Hikari met his eyes, and found she could not look away if she tried.

They stared at each other for a few moments, neither knowing what to say. The silence was broken by Sesshoumaru.

"You were reckless. You'll end up getting yourself killed." He turned on his heel to walk away but paused in his steps suddenly. He felt something grasp his hand, and he looked down, noting that Hikari was holding his hand with her own small ones. She looked at him with pleading eyes, the eyes of a child.

"Please, help them." She motioned towards the carriage." They need to go back to their homes, back to their families and-"

In a cold tone, Sesshoumaru interrupted her. "My intention was to settle the score, not to help out children in need of assistance." Hikari looked at him then, determination filling her eyes. It was the look of a child that wanted their way.

"Then help me get them home... I can't do it alone. And I won't let go even if you kill me.", She said holding onto his left arm. He tried to push her off but she wouldn't budge an inch. So he picked her up by her throat tightly with his right hand and he squeezed her throat, his nails dug into her skin and she made a small cry.

Yoshiro heard Hikari he look outside and saw Sesshoumaru choking her.

"I refuse to help an impudent human child, I told you my reasoning for my presences. Didn't I also tell you that you will end up dead?" Sesshoumaru said with an ice cold tone in his voice.

Chiyo saw this, she shrieked and covered her eyes, the others saw this and they were petrified. But Yoshiro tried even harder to transform to say Hikari. He was scared to lose her more than he was of Sesshoumaru because he cared about her a lot.

'I don't want to lose her!' Yoshiro thought to himself while trying to transform.

"Don't- worry I'll- be- okay- I hope." She said struggling to talk.

Hikari felt cold in Sesshoumaru's hand and she was so close to death. Then suddenly a white light came out of Hikari's white cherry-blossom necklace. the white light surrounded Hikari and it burned Sesshoumaru's hand. He immediately threw her and she hit the ground so hard that her necklace flew off from around her neck.

Sesshoumaru was slightly fazed from the burn and he saw the traces of light go into the necklace. He could hear Hikari still breathing but it was painful breathing to her. He raised his hand and it turned into a glowing green color.

Yoshiro saw this and he was frantic,' He's about to kill her!' then he bellowed, "NO!"

Yoshiro then transformed into a giant dog demon with blonde fur and demonic blue eyes, he broke the carriage and the chains. He leapt in front of Hikari to protect her. His eyes were filled with anger and strength. Sesshoumaru used his Whip of light and hurt Yoshiro on his right cheek which was bleeding a lot. Yoshiro went back to his humanoid form, He was still look at Sesshoumaru with his eyes that were still filled with anger and strength.

"I won't let you hurt her!" Yoshiro stated as he stuck his arms out to gesturing that he wasn't going to budge.

Sesshoumaru then said, "Out of the way, she is a human who will die just like the rest of those human fools should."

"I won't move! She is different, she volunteered herself to come out, she pushed me out of the way to save me. That's why I won't let you kill her!" He said determinedly.

Chiyo then joined beside Yoshiro," I won't let you hurt her either."

Then the other kids joined in too protecting Hikari at almost any cost. Sesshoumaru looked at them and he saw that all of them really mean to protect the human child.

"You are all fools. To protect one mere human... I will spare her this once." Sesshoumaru stated.

They all cheered out of happiness. Chiyo saw Hikari's necklace on the ground and picked it up.

Then Yoshiro spoke," Thank you, Lord Sesshoumaru." He bowed and the others bowed with him. He just turned away and started walking without saying a thing.

"Where are you going?" Yoshiro asked befuddled.

Sesshoumaru then said," Aoi Village is this way."

The kids started following Sesshoumaru, thinking of home. Mana ran up next to Sesshoumaru and looked at him as if she was struck by Cupid's arrow. Yoshiro and Chiyo were trying to carry the concussions Hikari but they were having a hard doing so because they were behind. Sesshoumaru saw this, he made a small sigh, he stopped turned around and walked over to Yoshiro, Chiyo and the still knocked out Hikari

He knelled down and said," I'm not going to hurt her." They looked at him with baffled looks.

He then took Hikari and placed her on his right arm with her head laying on his momoko. And the continued to walk toward the village. In a small while Hikari groaned because Sesshoumaru's momoko was tickling her nose. Then she buried her head in deeper into his momoko.

She opened her eyes slightly and groaned again,' What is this?... Fur?'

She lifted her head and saw Sesshoumaru close to her. She was flustered and she turned as red as a tomato.

She sighed heavily and then said, "Great! The demon guy that almost killed me is being nice to me."

In that familiar icy tone, Sesshoumaru spoke, "You're simply a burden and i can drop you off here right now if you prefer that."

"N-no it's fine, your fluffy thing is soft." she answered immediately.

Hikari then turned her head and spoke softly, so no one else could hear. "Either way, thank you."

Sesshoumaru stayed silent for a moment, and then mumbled, "Hn."

They had finally reached Aoi Village a few minutes before the sun rose. Everyone saw a group of demons with torches, looking around desperately for something in the dark. Chiyo saw that one her grandmother was there, an old panther demon. She had light purple eyes and long gray hair that swung in a low ponytail. Out of happiness, she began to cry out "Grandma Aoi!"

The small girl ran into her grandmother's arms. Aoi embraced her and began weeping, her voice choked with sobs. "Chiyo! I'm so glad you're safe!"

"Grandma, it was so scary!" Yoshiro and Mana ran up to Aoi and hugged her as well.

"I'm glad you two are safe also." She smiled, and tears ran down the children's faces as well, happy that they were spared from an inevitable tragedy.

The other children ran to their parents or guardians, crying out of relief and happiness that they were home and safe. Hikari, who was still being held by Sesshoumaru, observed the other kids, and out of nowhere, felt an immense sadness seize her. She hid her face in Sesshoumaru's momoko, and if Sesshoumaru noted her anguish, he said nothing.

Aoi, Chiyo, Mana and Yoshiro walked up to Sesshoumaru and Hikari. Aoi smiled and began speaking to Sesshoumaru "What a surprise! The mighty Lord Sesshoumaru helping a bunch of kids! I should thank you."

Sesshoumaru shook his head "My intention was to settle the score, not to save some children from a soon to be horrible experience."

Aoi felt confusion knit her brow. "Then why did you bring them back?"

Sesshoumaru did not answer her question but he pointed his index finger at Hikari.

"Then I should thank you both, wouldn't you agree?" She slightly nodded her head.

Aoi bowed in respect. "Thank you both for bringing the children back safely... Chiyo, Mayuko, Yaiko, give them your appreciation."

All three of them said in unison," Thank you." And they bowed too.

Sesshoumaru said nothing and Hikari gave them a small smile," You're welcome, even if I didn't do much." She said gleefully.

Aoi stared at Hikari, she felt uncomfortable about Aoi staring at her.

Aoi popped the question," Where is your family?" Hikari didn't say anything but her eyes told Aoi about her life's story." I see, you are an orphan then... why don't you live here with us? We don't mind having a human in the village, usually humans hate us." Aoi smiled to the girl.

Hikari looked to the sky and saw that the sun was rising. A feeling seized her, the same feeling she had when she was brought to his world, from her own world. Hikari tugged on Sesshoumaru's sleeve, attempting to catch his attention. "Um..."

"Hm?" Sesshoumaru turned his head to look at her, and was caught off guard by her action. Hikari brought her lips to his cheek, and she was close enough to capture his lips in her own. But it was meant for gratitude, and nothing more. Hikari leapt from Sesshoumaru's arms and looked back at Him, He appeared to be very annoyed that she has kissed him. She smiled then, and simply said "Thank you, big brother." A white light surrounded her, along with feathers, and she disappeared.

The other demons looked at each other and began whispering amongst themselves.

"Grandma Aoi, was she a human or a demon?" Yoshiro asked Aoi.

Aoi looked at him, and he looked like he wished to know the answer. She shook her head. "We may never know. Now we should all go to bed for a little while at least." everyone agreed and left to their houses.

Aoi turned to Sesshoumaru. "You know..."

Sesshoumaru gestured his head towards Aoi. "Hm?"

"She seemed quite fond of you." She smiled and left with the children, walking back towards her own home.

Sesshoumaru stayed silent for a moment, and then proceeded to utter the word "Ridiculous..."

He felt a tug at his sleeve, he looked down and saw Chiyo and she held out her hand which it had Hikari's white cherry-blossom necklace.

Chiyo then asked," Can you give this to Hikari if you ever see her?"

He took the necklace without saying a word and Chiyo looked at Sesshoumaru with a smiling face and left to Aoi.

Sesshoumaru then glanced at where Hikari had just been standing, and began walking away. He was walking in the direction where he slew Jimbo to meet up with his servant, Jaken. He made it back to where the carriage was and he looked at the necklace in his hand. Then he tried to melt it with his poison but it protected itself with the same white light that protected Hikari. He dropped it immediately and waited for it to cool down. He bent over to pick up the necklace, and saw that there was writing on the back. It had her name on the back "Hikari Tanaka"

"This sounds so familiar.." This slightly bothered Sesshoumaru because he had a quick flashback of a woman with really long hair. He then shook the thought out of his head.

Then he heard a familiar voice," Lord Sesshoumaru!" He then hid the necklace in his clothes. It was Jaken who was very ecstatic to see him.

He ran up to Sesshoumaru, "Where were you Mi'lord? You left me behind, did you find Jimbo?"

Jaken could smell blood and he saw Jimbo dead corpse. They then left to continue their journey.

Sesshoumaru's last thought was,'I will keep the necklace, for a while until I can figure out how to destroy it or if that human comes back.'

(11 years later in the present, 501 years in the Feudal Era)

It was bright sunny day, and Sesshoumaru had currently been resting at the bottom of a tree that stood near Kaede's village. He was tired because he had just come back from a long quest, and Rin had asked him to stay for a little while. He could never refuse her request for he thought of her as his daughter.

He opens his eyes slowly and replayed the dream in his mind once more' I thought I would have forgotten that ever happened...' He sighed aloud. 'How could I? I still have this.' Sesshoumaru pulls out the white cherry-blossom necklace, and stared at it for a long time.

Then Kaede, the old miko of the village, called out to Sesshoumaru," Lord Sesshoumaru, I ask of ye to do a favor."

He didn't say a word, but stood up and walked up to her. Then he spoke. "What is it that you wish for me to do?"

Kaede got to the point. "There is a gathering of demons heading toward this village, I need ye to exterminate them."

Sesshoumaru replied then. "Why not Inuyasha?"

Kaede sighed then said," Inuyasha left with Miroku to do another job, and ye know that Sango is a mother to three children, Kagome and Rin are helping me with making more medicine, we have no other choice but to ask ye."

Sesshoumaru stayed silent for a second and nodded his head. "Which direction are they coming from?"

"From the East, hurry." Sesshoumaru immediately left for the East, and took to the skies.

Jaken saw Sesshoumaru in the sky, and cried out to him." Don't leave me here, Mi' Lord!" Jaken trips over The Staff of Two Heads and passed out almost immediately.

After an hour of flying it began to rain. Sesshoumaru was then reminded of that dream again, and was lost in memory. 'This reminds me of the day...'

He began having flash backs about what happened eleven years ago with her, the little girl with the short orange hair.

A demon cried from the distance and that snapped him out of his reverie. He looked at the ground in front of him and saw a huge army of demons. Sesshoumaru landed on the ground in front of them, not fearing them in the least.

The leader was a Warthog demon who held a huge axe bigger than himself. He was larger than the rest of the demons, and he began to speak. "Halt men!" Everyone stopped in their tracks. The warthog, Hoshiro sized Sesshoumaru up." Step aside, little man! You are no match for me, Hoshiro and my army!" Sesshoumaru snorted and took out Bakusaiga.

"We shall see."

Hoshiro smirked." ATTACK!" They all charged at Sesshoumaru.

"Bakusaiga!" A green light came out of Bakusaiga, and he struck his sword towards the demons, the lashing green light severing many demons that crossed his path. This battle continued on for a few hours, and though Sesshoumaru began to grow weary, he would not let himself be injured, or much less killed by some pathetic demons.

After an eternity, he reached Hoshiro, covered in blood and panting heavily. Even he had his limits. Sesshoumaru was covered in demon blood and was barely able to stand. He got a whiff of the smell of their blood.

'Their blood.. it smells unusual.' He wobbled a little. 'What's wrong with me? I feel like I'm about to faint. I can barely see anything.'

Hoshiro's laughter broke his thoughts" Look at you! You're completely exhausted, you can barely keep your sword up!" He said all of this with a hint of cockiness.

Hoshiro smirked, he brought out his axe. "Even though this was fun, I've decided to kill you here and now!" He rushed toward Sesshoumaru with his axe up in the air, and as he was about to attempt to strike him down, a few arrows that made contact to his arm.

They pushed him back ever so slightly but blew his arm to pieces. He let out a painful cry and held his damaged arm to his chest. "Who the hell did that?" No one answered. He ground his teeth together. "Come on out you coward!"

Out of the darkness, a woman's voice was heard." Coward?! You would beat a man who is out of breath and ready to fall? That's sounds like a real coward to me." Hoshiro looked around, trying to follow the sound of the woman's voice. Even Sesshoumaru had a hard time ascertaining where it came from. Then, it all came clear. He heard where she was, for she announced herself with the snap of a twig.

From his left, he saw a rush of orange aim for Hoshiro. "Shift!" A large sword sliced Hoshiro in half, and when the melee was done, Sesshoumaru saw the woman. She had long orange hair that was about his own length, and when she turned to face him, he saw that her eyes were covered in a black blindfold. Looking at it, he lost immediate consciousness.

* * *

hope you enjoyed it n_n , it will take a while for the 2nd chapter


	2. improtant info, please READ IT

Read Carefully!

You need to go to go to the website called Deviant art and type in Hikari and Sesshoumaru (look for the girl for orange hair and red eyes)

…. I know, I know you will all say "whats up w/ the whole thing about an angel being involved w/ the story", but just to clear the air, READ THIS

* * *

My story ISC or should I say Inuyasha: Sesshoumaru chronicles, is not a big Christianity story!

The one she serves is the Goddess Amaterasu, In mythology, this is the name of a sun goddess who rules the heavens.

ok there are 2 main sides:

Amaterasu - sun goddess  
Tsuki-Yomi - god of the moon

(they are brother and sister)

there are a few others but there not as important as  
Amatsu Mikaboshi - god of evil

Main bad guy in the series ^^

Hikari is called a semi angel but that's what she calls herself, here are the actual names of the stages could not originally changed but it happens:

Actual Name _Renamed by Hikari_

*?* Miko  _no change_  
(Priestess) (lowest)

*Amaterasu* Chuuisuu Nakaba  _ Semi-Angel_  
(Semi-Median) _ (Tennotsukai Nakaba)_

*Amaterasu* Chuuisuu  _ Angel_  
(Median) _ (Tennotsukai)_

*Amaterasu* Chuuisuu Taku  _ Ark Angel_  
(High Median) _ (Tennotsukai Taku)_

*Tsuki-Yomi* Anti- Chuuisuu _ Anti-Angel_  
(Anti-Median) _ (Anti_ Tennotsukai)_

*Tsuki-Yomi* Shinigami _ not changed_

*Tsuki-Yomi* Demi-Shinigami _ Demi_

*Amatsu Mikaboshi* Roudou Fuzen _Misguided ones_  
(evil followers)

That's all for Amatsu Mikaboshi

* * *

Amaterasu's Divine wings get cut off her back one night loosing her powers slowly w/ out her wings. Later the High Medians find out that they have been scattered all over the Feudal Era and that's when Hikari and Wish offer to recover Amaterasu's feathers n_n

That all, I hope you read this


	3. Apologizing

I apologize to those who are waiting for chapter 2 but there have been some computer problems and I only have one comp in a house of 5 people so…. Yeah ^^;

But look me up on DA http:/r3darkang3l(dot)deviantart(dot)com/

Thank you to those who are waiting!


End file.
